


Siempre detrás de ti

by poetdameron



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vez más, Luke se ha enojado con Tom y este no piensa irse de su oficina hasta averiguar que demonios es lo que le sucede a su publicista ahora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre detrás de ti

**Author's Note:**

> En esta ocasión, quiero dedicarle este escrito a Fanny, ya que es por ella por quien me he animado a escribir más slash. No es que no lo hiciera antes, pero siempre me he considerado mala en la materia y es ella quien me animado a seguir escribiendo este tipo de historias que en realidad me gustan mucho.
> 
> Especialmente de esta pareja.
> 
> Bien, en esta ocasión, les dejo un pequeño coso que salió en un ratito.

**Siempre detrás de ti**

 

Azota la puerta en cuanto la abre y detrás de él entra un preocupado Hiddleston que no sabe que le sucede a su publicista, ese que de la nada se enojó con él y lo dejó con el café, el desayuno y el periódico sentado en la cafetería frente a la casa promotora. Luke en su oficina es otro y Tom lo sabe, se queda parado unos segundos antes de auto invitarse a tomar asiento frente al escritorio del enojado castaño que ha prendido la computadora y pretende ignorar el resto del día a su cliente preferido. Tom Hiddleston lo mira con duda, quiere preguntarle que le sucede pero con Luke no se pregunta, así que guarda silencio y espera. Con Luke Windsor simplemente se espera.

-Lu...  
-Estoy trabajando, Hiddleston.

Tom se asoma ligeramente y le mira con una ceja enarcada.-Estas en facebook.

Entonces le mira, el menor le mira con esos ojos color miel totalmente acusadores y sabe que va a recibir un gran regaño. Pero nada llega. Y eso le frustra, le frustra cuando Luke no le dice nada, solo se enoja con él y deja las cosas de lado como si no hubiera comunicación entre los dos. Lu era su amigo, Luke era prácticamente su hermano y este lo dejaba de lado, lo trataba como a uno más, solo un cliente y eso le molestaba. Con el ceño fruncido, espero una vez más. Pero, como la primera vez, no llegó nada.

Y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda y Luke lo volteó a ver. Lo miró como en cámara lenta durante todo su trayecto hasta la puerta, admirando la grandeza de su espalda y entonces, con la piel erizada y el corazón en la garganta, habló:

-¡Siempre me ignoras!

Lentamente, prácticamente sin saber de que demonios hablaba el otro muchacho ingles, Thomas se dio la vuelta y lo miró desde la puerta, la interrogante atravesaba su cara y Luke bajó la mirada por unos segundos, iba a confesar cosas que sabía no estaban bien del todo, pues era completamente anti-profesional.

-He visto tu carrera ir y venir, tus audiciones, los saltos que das cuando algo maravilloso pasa en tu vida, tus idas y venidas, las novias, los fans, los gritos, las películas, cada cosa, cada acontecimiento, yo estoy siempre ahí.  
-¿Lu?

-Yo fui tu primer fan...-Murmuró.-Yo... confié en lo poco que sabía de ti y te traté de conseguir lo que pensaba era mejor para ti, me enfrento a una horda de niñas gritonas que se hacen daño entre ellas para poder alcanzar algo de tu grandeza, pero si las miro bien, soy parte de ellas. Yo solo estoy ahí, atrás, viendo... Siempre viendo tu espalda, tratando de sobrevivir al golpe de tu magnificencia.

Basta.

Hiddleston cierra de un portazo, se acerca a grandes zancadas a donde esta su publicista mientras este sigue enumerando cada una de las cosas que ha hecho y que le frustran. Tom las conoce todas, las recuerda todas y las tiene bien presentes. Sabe de que le habla y sabe porque le esta diciendo todo eso, entiende perfectamente lo que le quiere decir y es su turno de hacer un poco, de responder y callarlo de una vez por todas. Y, casi como magia, Luke agrega algo más:

-Yo estoy siempre detrás de ti...

Puede decirlo con mucha certeza: los labios de Luke Windsor son los mejores que ha probado en sus 32 años de vida y los goza con calma, no hay prisas y recuerda que de hecho tiene tiempo que no besa porque quiere besar. Descubre también que todo ese aprecio que siente por Windsor no es solamente eso, que no es su hermano si no su amado, que quiere besarlo todos los días al despertar y antes de dormir, y que su madre tenía razón: estaba enamorado del muchacho bonito que siempre aparece atrás de él.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Una vez más, a Zelda.
> 
> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://poetdameron.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
